1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine including a high-speed rotor and stationary components having connection surfaces for connecting the machine with external components and for connecting the stationary components with each other, in case they are formed of separate sections.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In machines with a high-speed rotor, such as vacuum pumps or centrifuges, because of the high rotational speed of the rotor, a large amount of energy is stored in the rotor. At a rotor/stator crash, this energy is transmitted to other system components by stationary components of the machine, e.g., by connection flanges, bottom parts and the like. The transmitted torque can lead to damage or destruction of the components of the system connected with the machine or can lead to tear off the connections within the machine and, thus, to danger for the personnel serving the machine.
In vacuum plants, in case of a crash, as a rule, leakage takes place, which noticeably adversely affects the running process, which should be interrupted. Also, in vacuum plants or the like, in case of a crash, toxic gases can be released, which leads to contamination of the environment.
The connection elements, e.g., those provided between a plant and a vacuum pump connected with the plant, such as pump flanges, bearing flanges, centering rings, brackets, bottoms, or elements of the pump itself, such as bottoms, spacers, housing, are formed, as a rule, of aluminum or steel. Often these parts are enameled or nickel-plated to protect them from corrosion. The enamel or nickel layer reduces the friction coefficient of respective surfaces. However, the friction coefficient greatly influences the torsional reliability of the pump or pump components.
In order to increase the torsional reliability, fastening elements, e.g., screws or bolts which connect the vacuum pump with external components, can be reinforced or their number can be increased. However, both reinforcing of fastening elements and increase of their number are associated with the use of expensive constructions and with high costs. Moreover, the number of connection possibilities are often limited by existing norms or standards.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a machine with a high-speed rotor with which a serious damage of the connections of the machine with external components and/or connections within the machine in case of a stator/rotor crash is prevented.
Another object of the invention is to provide a machine with a high-speed rotor with which damage of the connections of the machine with the external components or within the machine in case of a stator/rotor crash is prevented, and which machine would be as expensive as conventional machines and with which the connection possibilities would not be limited by existing norms or standards.